Memorias de una vida
by Hayase09
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, heredera de las mundialmente reconocidas empresas Hyuga debe enfrentar su pasado y hacerle frente a su gran amor, quien después de varios años ausente regresa a Tokio, lugar donde Hinata creció y reside; Pero él aún no está enterado de lo que Hinata no le dijo al irse, ¿Será capaz Hinata de luchar por su gran amor?
1. Capitulo 1 Noticia

Memorias De Una Vida

Capitulo 1. Noticia.

Era tarde ya, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de su oficina con fuerza, el viento soplaba con tanta insistencia que hacia estremecer los vidrios.

Una joven de 22 años con el cabello largo de color negro con destellos azules, ojos color perla, piel blanca como la nieve y poseedora de una gran belleza veía por la ventana de su oficina; a pesar de la lluvia, debía aceptar que Tokio resplandecía asombrosamente por la noche y daba una vista hermosa, le gustaba admirar el panorama desde el último piso de ese gran edificio en el que ella se encontraba más alto que nadie.

Hinata Hyuga era su nombre, heredera de las mundialmente reconocidas empresas Hyuga, hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre más imponente del mundo de los negocios; Hacía dos años ya que Hiashi se había retirado para descansar de tanto trabajo, dejando así a la mayor de sus hijas a cargo. En algún momento durante toda la infancia de Hinata, su padre la consideraba inferior e incapaz de llevar el cargo de encabezar las empresas, era tan débil, tan tímida e introvertida, tan poca cosa y su hija menor, Hanabi, parecía merecer más el puesto.

Hinata recordaba todas las palabras de desprecio que su padre le dedicaba por todas sus fallas, le había dolido demasiado, pero incluso con todo el desprecio y la indiferencia que su padre le mostraba, fue capaz de ganarse su aceptación, aún sin su apoyo fue capaz de hacerlo sentir orgulloso por ella. Había sacado adelante su carrera en administración de empresas a los 19 años y en un año y medio, a los 20, logró terminar una maestría; su padre, asombrado por el crecimiento de su hija, a pesar de que la había dejado tan sola, tuvo un cambio increíble para con Hinata y también con Hanabi. Era increíble como habían cambiado sus vidas, su padre ahora era cariñoso, se preocupaba por sus hijas y procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado; Hanabi era alegre y al contrario del pasado, ahora ellas eran muy unidas. Ahora la vida de Hinata como una líder empresarial exitosa y como integrante de una familia muy unida a la que, desde hace un tiempo se había unido su primo Neji, quien había estado lejos por tanto tiempo, su vida era perfecta.

Pero aún así, Hinata se sentía incompleta, porque aún con su éxito, su familia y todos sus amigos no podía olvidar su pasado, no podía olvidarlo a él; le había dolido tanto su partida que de solo recordar no podía respirar, el aire quemaba su garganta y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, su pasado incompleto podría volver a atormentar su perfecta y tranquila vida en cualquier momento.

No importa- musitó la chica suavemente con una voz casi inaudible, después de todo era feliz con lo que tenía, su felicidad no dependía de tener una pareja, ni de tenerlo a él- Tenten, necesito los contratos de la publicidad de este trimestre por favor- dijo después de caminar hacia su escritorio y oprimir el botón intercomunicador para poder hablar con su asistente, así es, Tenten, su amiga de la infancia ahora era su asistente personal.

Hina-chan, aquí está lo que me pediste- dijo entrando una chica alta, de ojos cafés y cabello del mismo color recogido en dos chonguitos, ella sonreía a pesar de que se podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos- Bien… ya es hora de salir, no todo en la vida es trabajo Hinata- dijo en un tono de fastidio, Hinata la miró, posó sus ojos en el reloj de su muñeca, abrió los ojos como platos para después mirar con cara de susto a su amiga- Así es, son más de las nueve, ahora deja eso y trae tus cosas, nos vamos por unos tragos- dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía a Hinata.

Entraron a un bar cercano a su departamento, vivían juntas hacía más de un año y ese era el bar que frecuentaban, era agradable, tranquilo y de buen aspecto, lo mejor para relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo; pidieron un par de whiskies con hielo y agua mineral y se sentaron en la barra.

¿Y como va la respetable jefa Hinata Hyuga?- preguntó la castaña usando un tono entre la ironía y la burla, Hinata volteó a verla y giró sus ojos hacia el lado contrario- Tienes que conseguir algo más para ti, no todo en la vida es ser cabecilla del gran Imperio Hyuga- musitó Tenten sonriendo a su amiga.

Mi padre puso toda su vida en estas empresas, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar los frutos de su arduo trabajo- dijo la ojiperla para después tomar un trago de su bebida- Además soy muy feliz, tengo a mi familia conmigo y Neji-nisan volverá de su viaje mañana- mencionó la peligra, a lo cual después pudo ver a su amiga a punto de ahogarse con su trago al escuchar el nombre de su primo, Hinata dejó escapar una risita.

No es gracioso lo que me pasa con ese tarado, el me ha molestado desde el jardín de niños, no tengo idea de por que sigue siendo mi amigo- dijo Tenten con cara de fastidio, se veía algo infantil al inflar sus mofletes y fruncís el ceño, a Hinata le parecía bastante graciosa la relación entre su primo y su amiga, esos dos tontos no sabían que ella conocía su secretito, ella los vio aquella vez en el cuarto de Neji, era un recuerdo que jamás podría borrar de su memoria.

[FLASHBACK]

Un Neji de 19 años y una Tenten de la misma edad, se encontraban en la habitación de éste discutiendo sobre como hacer su proyecto final de la clase de costos y presupuestos de la universidad, Neji mostraba una cara de satisfacción y emitía una sonrisa de burla; mientras que Tenten hacía un berrinche porque ella quería hacer todo distinto

Mira Neji Hyuga, por muy amigo mío que seas no voy a permitir que te burles así de mi- gritó enojada la castaña acercándose más a su amigo.

¿La pequeña Tene-chan se enoja porque no sabe como hacer un balance?- decía Neji en tono de reto y burla mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de su amiga, Tenten estuvo a puto de soltar otro grito pero Neji la calló cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus rostros, dándole así un apasionado beso a la castaña.

Hinata había ido a la habitación de su primo a dejarles algo de té y galletas para que siguieran con su tarea, pero justo llegó para presenciar esa escena y solo atinó a salir de ahí antes de que la vieran; desde entonces y hasta que se graduaron tuvieron un jueguito de amigos que se querían pero no lo decían, después de un año Neji tuvo que marcharse para resolver algunos asuntos en las sucursales de las empresas Hyuga de Estados Unidos, dejando así su asunto pendiente, un Neji triste se marcho dejando a una Tenten confundida que esperaría su regreso y Hinata lo sabía todo, Neji le había contado de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga dos semanas después de haberse ido.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Los asuntos en las sucursales de Estados Unidos ya están resueltos, Neji-nisan me llamó hoy y me dijo que volvería mañana- musitó la peligra con el mayor tacto posible para que Tenten no se alterara más.

Tenten miró pensativa hacia sus manos que sostenían el vaso ya vacío de aquella bebida que la relajaba tanto, cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada- Neji es un querido amigo, aún cuando sea tan molesto y odioso conmigo- dijo la castaña, ganando así una mirada inquisidora de su acompañante- Si, si, se que tu lo quieres como a un hermano, ya no le diré así delante de ti, pero anda, hay que cambiar de tema- musitó poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo una seña al barman para que les sirviera la segunda ronda.

¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó la ojiperla mientras bebía del nuevo vaso que acababan de colocar frente a ella.

Hinata-chan- la llamó Tenten con tono de preocupación mientras la miraba de igual forma.

¿Que sucede Tene-chan?- preguntó con intriga la pelinegra.

Recibí una llamada de Sakura esta mañana…- la castaña dudó en continuar, Hinata había notado algo en su tono de voz- Ellos volvieron…- concluyó.

La expresión de Hinata cambió completamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron, su cara tenía un color más pálido de lo normal, comenzaba a temblar y su mirada reflejaba una tristeza infinita- No puede ser…


	2. Capitulo 2 Preparación

Memorias De Una Vida

Capitulo 2. Reunión.

Ellos volvieron hoy, han organizado una reunión en casa de Sakura e Ino para volver a vernos todos− terminó por decir la castaña para después ver como Hinata temblaba, agarraba su vaso y bebía el contenido d un solo trago− Hinata no necesitaba esto ahora, ella estaba muy bien con su vida hasta ahora y esto no puede ser nada bueno− pensó Tenten tomando el resto de su bebida al igual que su amiga, sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejó e n la barra− será mejor que vayamos a descansar, nos espera un largo día mañana− dijo Tenten en un tono serio sacando a Hinata de su estado de shock.

Tienes razón− musitó al fin la pelinegra en un tono casi inaudible.

Todo se volvió tan difícil en unas cuantas horas, apenas la noche anterior estaba en una vida tranquila y perfecta, pero ahora, justo ahora Tenten le informaba que ellos volvían y todo se volvía confuso, sentía que todo eso la asfixiaba, Sakura había hecho mal en organizar todo tan de repente.

Sakura era una de sus mejores amigas de la preparatoria, ella, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Matsuri y Sakura se habían hecho muy unidas desde entonces, y fue más su unión justo cuando ellos se fueron hace cinco años y las dejaron atrás; se preguntaba por qué desde entonces no había hablado para nada con él.

[FLASHBACK]

Una Hinata de 16 años se encontraba en el patio de la preparatoria hablando con sus amigas.

Así que a la pequeña Hinata la avanzaron a la universidad− decía una alegre chica peli rosa.

¡Ahora podrás salir con guapos chicos universitarios!– gritaba una bella chica rubia de ojos azules, su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta alta y un mechón de cabello cubría casi por completo uno de sus ojos.

¡Ino-san!– decía una pelinegra de ojos perla y cabello largo, Ino siempre la hacía sonrojar con sus comentarios tan atrevidos− no creo que ir a la universidad sea así, yo quiero terminar mis estudios para hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares y que padre se sienta orgulloso de mi− musitó Hinata con determinación.

Vaya, eso si que es impresionante Hina-chan− dijo una rubia de ojos verde oscuro y cabello rubio agarrado en cuatro coletas.

¿Tú crees eso Temari-san?– preguntó tímida la pelinegra.

Todas lo creemos− contestó una pequeña Tenten de 17 años, así es, Tenten al igual que Temari y su primo Neji eran un año mayores que Hinata y el resto de sus amigas.

Bueno, yo admiro mucho a Hinata-san por todo lo que ha logrado− musitó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros, ella es Matsuri, una chica de 15 años que se unió al grupo desde que entró a la preparatoria.

Gracias Matsuri-chan− le dijo una avergonzada Hinata, la ponía nerviosa que alguien la adulara así.

¡Sakura-chan!− escucharon un grito desde el otro lado del patio, todas dirigieron su mirada hacia un chico rubio, de ojos azules, piel bronceada y tres marcas similares a bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas, ese era Naruto Uzumaki, que aunque era el más bajo en estatura de su grupo, se hacía notar a su manera. Este se acercó corriendo hasta donde ellas estaban− Sakura-chan, sal conmigo por favor− dijo el chico entusiasmado, todas dirigieron su mirada hacia Sakura.

¡No Naruto, deja de fastidiar, ya te dije que a mí solo me interesa sasuke-kun!− gritó una molesta peli rosa para después darle un golpe al rubio y marcharse hacia los salones.

Sakura-chan ¿Por qué?– decía un rubio sobando su cabeza y con cascadas de lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, todas las chicas lo miraban con resignación, excepto una; Hinata estaba preocupada, pero también triste, ella amaba a ese ojiazul, él era su vida, pero ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, él solo tenía ojos para Sakura, ella no existía para él y nunca lo haría…

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Hinata salió de sus recuerdos y prestó atención a los documentos que tenía frente a ella, lo mejor era que dejara de divagar o nunca terminaría de revisar esos contratos; había mucho trabajo ese día y para colmo la dichosa reunión a la que no podía faltar, las chicas se lo advirtieron, la colgarían desnuda fuera de su oficina si no asistía. Suspiró por centésima vez en todo el día y terminó de revisar y firmar los contratos para después ponerse de pie y salir de una vez para ir a su casa; al salir vio a Tenten sentada en su silla y apoyada en su escritorio, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, al parecer no solo ella la pasaba mal hoy.

Hora de irnos Tene-chan− le dijo Hinata a su amiga sacándola de su ensoñación, ésta reaccionó al sentir como su abrigo le caía de golpe sobre la cabeza y su bolsa sobre el escritorio− Vamos, llegaremos tarde− le ordenó la pelinegra después de lanzarle sus pertenencias, ambas sonrieron y salieron rumbo a su hogar a prepararse para esa incomoda reunión.

Ambas entraron en silencio a su casa, Tenten entró directo a su habitación y comenzó a revolver su ropa en busca de algo que le sirviera para la ocasión, tenía que verse como toda una mujer, no es que ella fuese poco femenina, pero esta vez tenía que resaltar su feminidad más que nunca o el idiota de Neji le diría "Macho" como hacía todo el tiempo. Odiaba a ese idiota, siempre molestándola, provocándola y es que a ella le era irresistible todo aquello en jjjjjjjjjj ella le era irresistible todo aquello en tandola, esta vez tenñi prepararse para esa incomoda reuniél, siempre la hacía enojar y justo en el momento en que ella estaba a punto de irse a golpes sobre él, la besaba y ambos se entregaban tanto a ese beso, había tanta pasión después de las peleas, podía sentir en su cuerpo un calor infinito solo consentir su cercanía, sus manos la quemaban con cada caricia, además sus labios; esos condenados y perfectos labios que sólo dejaban libres los suyos para empezar a recorrer su cuello, provocando una excitación tan grande en ella que siempre se detuvo en ese momento.

La asustaba sentir todo eso por Neji y si, el era muy bien parecido, alto, fornido, con unos hermosos color perla, una mirada profunda, ese rostro varonil y su largo cabello castaño recogido en las puntas, tan fuerte, tan imponente, tan autoritario, tan… provocador y único; no podía imaginar que sucedería cuando se encontraran de nuevo, después de todo el había estados tres años lejos, bien podría haber cambiado todo entre ellos. Dejó esos pensamientos atrás y se concentró en estar lista, eran ya las 8 de la noche y tenían que encontrarse con todos a las 10 en punto en casa de Ino y Sakura.

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba en el baño, sentir como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo la relajaba, se paró bajo la regadera, cerró sus ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Naruto-kun− musitó con voz débil, no sabía que debía hacer, él estaba de regreso, después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué haría cuando lo tuviera en frente? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría cuando esos bellos ojos azules penetraran su alma? Estaba perdida, su fortaleza tal vez no podría con eso, era demasiado verlo después de lo que pasó.

¡Hinata! – escuchó la voz de Tenten tocando la puerta, eso terminó por despertarla de su ensoñación− Sal de ahí, yo también necesito darme un baño− terminó de decir la castaña.

Ya salgo− respondió la pelinegra cerrando la llave del agua y alcanzando una toalla, quito el exceso de agua por su cabello, lo froto con la toalla y la enredo en su cabeza, tomó otra toalla, secó su cuerpo y la uso para cubrirse; al abrir la puerta se encontró a Tenten con una cara de regaño.

Te he dicho que no puedes ocupar el baño tanto tiempo Hinata-chan− dijo la castaña levantando el dedo índice como un niño dando una lección− somos tres personas aquí y hay un solo baño, además, hoy tenemos que salir, ya casi es hora de irnos y no estamos listas− finalizo Tenten metiéndose en el baño y empujando fuera a su amiga.

Hinata solo sonrió por la actitud de su amiga y se dirigió a su habitación para alistarse; cogió un juego de ropa interior y lo puso sobre su cama para después volver al closet y sacar uno de sus trajes ejecutivos de falda y saco grises, los dejó en la cama, procedió a deshacerse de la toalla que la cubría y se puso su ropa interior de encaje negro. Una vez que estuvo en ropa interior se deshizo de la toalla en su cabeza y se dirigió a su tocador para sentarse en una pequeño banco frente a éste, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello suavemente, tomó su secadora que se encontraba en el tocador y dejo su lacio cabello libre de todo rastro de humedad.

Una vez terminada su labor decidió usar un poco de maquillaje, algo discreto, un poco de polvo, rubor, una sombra de ojos discreta en tonos cafés, delineador negro, rímel y un toque de lápiz labial rosa en sus labios. Estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando de repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una Tenten de cabello suelto y ondulado, llevaba un vestido rojo y straple, bastante ajustado al cuerpo y usaba unas zapatillas de tacón negras, se veía hermosa y una leve capa de maquillaje muy natural, hacía destacar su belleza.

Bien Hinata− dijo parándose frente a ella− ahora es tu turno, no más ropa ejecutiva por hoy− terminó de decir con mucha determinación la castaña para después dirigirse al closet de Hinata y revolver su contenido en busca de algo que les fuera útil.

Pero, Tene-chan− intentó protestar la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

Nada de peros Hinata− dijo con autoridad mientras continuaba con su labor− esos dos tarados van a ver lo que se pierden, vamos a hacer que queden con la boca abierta hoy− musitó sacando un vestido blanco corto y de tirantes con una cinta negra en la cintura− este te irá perfecto− dijo arrojándole el vestido a Hinata− póntelo− ordenó− ahora, unos zapatos− musitó mientras abría la parte del closet donde Hinata los guardaba.

A Hinata no le quedó más que obedecer, no tenía caso protestar, conocía a Tenten y sabía que cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión; se puso el vestido y después las zapatillas blancas que Tenten había elegido para ella.

Esto no me convence Tene-chan, este vestido es muy corto− decía una Hinata apenada jalándose el vestido frente al espejo.

Tonterías Hinata− contestó la castaña− tienes un cuerpo envidiable y ya es hora de que lo muestres para variar− dijo haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara por la vergüenza− no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces− terminó de regañarla, y es que lo merecía, esa enana no entendía lo hermosa que era; le había repetido hasta el cansancio aquello, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, curvas pronunciadas, buen trasero, cintura marcada, piernas largas y torneadas, y además esos enormes pechos, no entendía de donde habían salido ni como podían mantenerse en su lugar con ese tamaño ¿Es que la gravedad no valía de nada para esas "cosas"? todo eso sin mencionar su largo y hermoso cabello, sus ojos color perla y su rostro tan perfecto.

¿Estamos listan entonces? – preguntó Hinata a Tenten.

Si, hiciste un buen trabajo con el maquillaje− contestó la castaña levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación para el trabajo de la pelinegra− ya es hora de irnos, tendrá que ser en tu auto esta vez, el mío estará fuera de juego por un tiempo− dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Hinata rodó sus ojos con fastidio− ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste Tenten? – preguntó.

No fue a propósito− dijo la chica de ojos castaños, no quería otro regaño de Hinata sobre como cuidar sus cosas, tomaron sus bolsos y ambas salieron del departamento con dirección al estacionamiento del edificio.

Bien Hinata, esta noche será bastante larga− dijo Tenten tratando de animar a su amiga, se le notaba hasta de lejos que no estaba bien.

Lo se− contestó la ojiperla− Tenten…− llamó a su amiga en un tono casi inaudible mientras se acercaban a su auto.

¿Qué pasa Hinata? – preguntó con preocupación la castaña al dirigir la mirada a su amiga, ambas subieron al auto de Hinata, un Camaro negro con todos los lujos que la agencia ofrecía, Tenten subió al asiento del copiloto y Hinata al del conductor.

¿Qué debo decirle cuando lo vea? – preguntó sujetando el volante– ¿Cómo voy a explicarle lo que pasó? ¿Cómo le digo que le oculte la verdad todos estos años? Fueron más de tres años desde que él se fue– finalizó aferrando se al volante con más fuerza.

No te preocupes de esa forma– dijo la castaña en forma maternal– él te hizo mucho daño, en aquella época era mejor que mantuvieras tu distancia después de lo que pasó, aún así, Naruto siempre supo comprender a las personas, esperemos que comprenda tu elección y que no te juzgue por ello– continuó al poner una de sus manos en el hombro de Hinata en señal de apoyo– ahora relajate, yo estaré a tu lado siempre y se que las chicas también.

A Hinata la tranquilizaron las palabras de su amiga, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, le dirigió una sonrisa a Tenten y ésta correspondió con un gesto igual, puso el motor en marcha y ambas se dirigieron a casa de Sakura e Ino.


	3. Capítulo 3 Reunión

Memorias de Una Vida

Capitulo 3. Reunión.

Llegaron justo a las 10, Hinata estacionó su auto frente a casa de Ino, era una casa pequeña que compartían ella y Sakura, tenía un pequeño jardín frontal a la izquierda y el camino de entrada a la cochera encementado a la derecha, al igual que le pequeño sendero que atravesaba el jardín desde la acera hasta los dos escalones de subida al pórtico de la casa toda pintada de blanco. Ino había decorado muy bien su casa, el exterior se veía armonioso con todas las platas en el jardín y en el pórtico macetas en el piso y colgando llenas de flores; Tenten tocó el timbre cuando llegaron a la puerta y una bella y animada Sakura les abrió.

Qué bien que llegan− les dijo abriendo la puerta una chica de cabello de un particular color rosado, ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca que llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes rosa con una cinta blanca en la cintura con un volado discreto y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo rosas. Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar− los chicos están en el patio trasero colocando las mesas y sillas− cerró la puerta y se adelantó para dirigirlas− vamos, las chicas esperan en la cocina, ustedes son las últimas en llegar− dijo la ojijade sonriendo y las tres chicas se dirigieron a la cocina.

Sakura-san− llamó Hinata a su amiga, ésta volteó a verla con duda y se detuvieron en el pasillo, justo frente al arco que daba a la sala, aún faltaban unos dos metros para llegar al que daba a la cocina− ¿él está aquí? – preguntó finalmente la pelinegra con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Sakura se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó fuertemente− se que él sabrá comprender, tal vez al principio él sea igual de impulsivo que siempre, pero al final comprenderá; hoy estuve hablando con él− deshizo el abrazo para poder mirar a Hinata a los ojos y después a Tenten, quien hasta ahora había estado observando la escena sin decir palabra alguna y de inmediato comprendió lo que Sakura quería, se marchó en silencio con rumbo a la cocina para ir con las demás y darles espacio a Hinata y Sakura. Una vez que las dos chicas estuvieron solas, Sakura continuó− él ha madurado Hinata, no es el mismo niño tonto que se fue de aquí, sigue siendo el mismo tarado de siempre pero ha crecido− dijo la peli rosa.

Esto es difícil para mí Sakura, imagina como será para él− musitó la ojiperla con preocupación, puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza haciendo presión, sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento− no me lo perdonará.

Confía en mí, a pesar de todo lo que pase, él volverá a ti− dijo Sakura tomando las manos de su amiga en un intento de tranquilizarla y darle consuela− vamos, si tardamos demasiado esa pesada de Ino vendrá a buscarnos− dijo sonriendo, Hinata dio un suspiro y después correspondió el gesto de su amiga.

Está bien Sakura-san, será mejor ir con las chicas− dijo mientras se dirigían a la cocina, pero antes de atravesar por el umbral que daba paso a ésta, Sakura, quien iba delante, volteo y con una sonrisa burlona le respondió.

Habrá que darnos prisa para ir al patio, hay alguien ansioso por ver a su "Hime-chan" – terminó de decir uniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla y pestañeando de forma graciosa para después entrar a toda prisa a la cocina, dejando atrás a una pelinegra sonrojada y a punto del desmayo por los nervios. Hinata tragó grueso antes de entrar tras Sakura, ¿él quería verla? Tendría que ser muy fuerte aquella noche, necesitaba todo el valor posible; entró y vio a Tenten sentada tomando una cerveza en la barra de la cocina, del otro lado, entre la barra y la estufa, se encontraba Ino sirviendo varias botanas en platos y tazones, por último, Sakura la veía con una sonrisa y recargada junto a Tente, las tres la veían ahora.

¡Hinata-chan!− gritó la rubia de ojos azules y se dirigió a darle un abrazo a su amiga− ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañe mucho− dijo soltándola.

¡Ino cerda! No seas exagerada, la vimos el miércoles y hoy es viernes− grito una peli rosa mientras abría una cerveza y se la pasaba a Tenten.

¿Y qué? Yo la quiero mucho y puedo extrañarla así que no te metas frente de marquesina− dijo Ino, quien ya se encontraba frente a Sakura y ambas se veían de forma retadora.

Ustedes dos no cambian− dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta, todas dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado, excepto Hinata, quien se congeló inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz, no sabía qué hacer, por suerte sus amiga se encontraban con ella y por supuesto que lo notaron, Tenten fue la primera en actuar.

¡Naruto! Cuanto tiempo in verte− gritó la castaña dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

Hola Teten, muy bien ¿y tú, que tal? – contestó correspondiendo el abrazo un rubio alto y fornido, de ojos azules, piel bronceada y tres marcas en ambas mejillas de forma que parecía tener bigotes de zorro.

Yo muy bien− dijo la castaña para después dirigirse a Hinata, tomarla de los hombro y girarla para que quedar de frente al rubio− he estado viviendo con Hinata y trabajo para ella− musitó.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron con sorpresa en los ojos, sabían que iban a verse esa noche, pero nada los podía preparar para ese momento, después de todo ellos tuvieron su historia y la verdad no terminó nada bien gracias a las idioteces del rubio.

Es ella, tan hermosa como siempre− pensaba Naruto al acercarse a Hinata, la cual temblaba al verlo demasiado cerca de ella.

Naruto-kun− susurro la ojiperla, no pudo decir nada más, ya que sintió como él la abrazaba tan fuerte que sentía que podía asfixiarla.

Te extrañe mucho Hina-chan− susurró el ojiazul al oído de la pelinegra mientras acariciaba su cabello− ¿no me dirás nada mi Hime? − Musitó Naruto, lo que causó que la chica entre su brazos e desmayara y quedara inconsciente por sus palabras, él sonreía mientras la veía− tan linda como siempre− pensó el chico.

Mientras tanto Sakura, Ino y Tenten observaban la escena con la boca abierta, no penaban que Naruto le haría esto a su amiga.

Abrió los ojo lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder distinguir algo, sentía estar recostada sobre una superficie suave; solo veía el techo, sabía que se encontraba en la sala de sus amigas, recostada en un sillón para ser más precisos ¿qué había pasado? Se preguntaba tratando de recordar lo anterior colocado una de sus manos para cubrirse los ojos y suspirar, fue entonces cuando lo supo, su desmayo ¡Vio a Naruto!

Naruto-kun− dijo suavemente aun distraída en sus pensamientos, dirigió las mano a su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía desenfrenado.

¿Si? Mi Hime− esa voz la tomó por sorpresa, giró su cabeza lentamente y con una expresión de susto, es que ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear a otro lugar que no fuera el techo antes de decir algo. A Naruto todo aquello le parecía muy divertido, que Hinata aun se desmayara con aquellas cosas le encantaba, después de 4 años sin verla, ella seguía siendo tan dulce como siempre.

Hinata estaba que se moría de los nervios, sabía que tenía que hablar con Naruto, tenía que explicarle todo− Naruto-kun− hablo por fin la pelinegra sentándose en el sillón.

¿Qué sucede Hina-chan? – preguntó el rubio esbozando una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

M-me gustaría hablar c-contigo más tarde, es algo muy importante− dijo Hinata sonrojada y desviando su mirada hacia un lado.

Claro que si Hina-chan− contesto el rubio mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie− pero si es algo muy importante podemos hablarlo ahora mismo− claro, si su Hime quería decirle algo, el escucharía atento, estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella le dijera, ella era muy importante para él y no la dejaría ir de nuevo, quería otra oportunidad para amarla; la última vez ella le confesó sus sentimientos y en lugar de hacerle frente, estuvo más de tres meses evitándola. En ese entonces él estaba confundido, creía que amaba a Sakura y no quería lastimar a Hinata, ella siempre fue tan buena con él, era la única que lo apoyaba y le tenía confianza; hubiese querido corresponderle en ese momento, se arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpido, más que nada se arrepentí porque después de todo eso ella siguió amándolo igual, después de haberla hecho a un lado, ella lo apoyó cuando Sakura y Sasuke anunciaron su noviazgo en aquella fiesta.

FLASH BACK

Un Naruto de 18 años se encontraba en su casa arreglándose para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sai, tenía que quedar perfecto, esta noche le pediría a Sakura de nuevo que fuera su novia, lo había rechazado la semana anterior en la escuela, eso le dolió bastante ya que Sakura siempre había sido su gran amor y quería estar con ella, estaban a punto de graduare de la preparatoria y él quería que ella fuese su novia para ir junto a la universidad, incluso le había comprado un bello collar como regalo de noviazgo.

Los últimos meses no se había sentido nada bien, se había distanciado de Hinata que aunque no convivía mucho con él, siempre tenía alguna palabra de aliento para animarlo cuando estaba triste porque sus padre o venían verlo, lo tenían solo casi todo el año porque estaban todo el tiempo trabajando en el extranjero, ellos dirigían las empresas Namikase, una de las más importante empresas fabricante de la mejor tecnología en computación e informática; Hinata podía comprenderlo porque su padre también e ausentaba mucho tiempo por su trabajo en las empresas Hyuga.

En fin, Hinata le había confesado que lo amaba y él como todo un idiota, en vez de hacerle frente y decirle que no podía corresponderle solo se alejó de ella y la estuvo evadiendo durante meses, no fue difícil ya que él estaba en preparatoria y ella había sido promovida a la universidad hacia un año y solo e veían n las reuniones con sus amigos, ella siempre intentaba acercarse a él pero no quería verla, no quería hablarle y no sabía por qué. La semana anterior se había armado de valor y en la reunión de fin de semana con sus amigos le había pedido a Sakura que saliera con él y ella lo rechazó por milésima vez desde que se conocían.

Eso lo había lastimado bastante y la siguiente semana estuvo muy serio y triste, algo poco común en él y la única que se preocupo e acercarse a él para ayudarlo fue precisamente Hinata, lo había visitado en su departamento porque escucho lo que había pasado; le sorprendió que ella no le guardara rencor, había ido tan cobarde y aún así ella seguía a su lado, lo animaba y le decía que no estuviese triste, que volviera a intentarlo porque era muy especial y algún día Sakura podría notarlo y aceptarlo como su novio.

Naruto sonrió al recordar todas esas cosas que le dijo su amiga, incluso lo acompaño a elegir un regalo para darle Sakura en su confesión y planearon todo para que la hiciera en la fiesta de Sai. Ya era hora de ir a la fiesta, tomo la pequeña caja color azul cielo y la metió en su bolsillo, se dirigió a la salida del departamento y justo antes de salir tomo sus llave y su billetera de una mesa que se encontraba enseguida de la puerta.

Ya en la fiesta todo iba bien, estaba esperando a que todos estuviesen ahí para confesarle a Sakura sus sentimientos, tenía toda la semana ensayando sus palabras para que todo saliera como en las películas que a Sakura le gustaba ver, solo faltaba que llegaran Hinata, Neji y Tente, ellos seguramente vendrían juntos después de salir de la universidad.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, entrando junto con su primo y su amiga, parecía un ángel, un sueño hecho realidad, era la primera vez que la veía vestida con algo que no fuera jeans, camiseta y tenis, incluso se había peinado u largo cabello un poco, algo poco común en ella y seguramente obra de Tenten; no quería admitirlo pero estaba hermosa, incluso más que Sakura, esos ojos perlados con un discreto maquillaje lila, sus perfectos labio con un leve brillo rosado y ese hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en lila que resaltaba muy bien su figura, estaba sonrojada y parecía batallar al caminar con esos zapatos de tacón blancos, pero sin duda alguna Hinata había madurado y se había convertido en toda una mujer sin que él lo notase.

Se te va a caer la baba Dobe− la voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó de su ensoñación con la Hyuga− si Neji te descubre viendo así a u prima te mata por pervertido− termino de decir el azabache con sorna.

¿De qué estás hablando Teme? Yo no estoy viendo a nadie− contestó el rubio mirando con enojo a su amigo y cayendo en cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, además se había quedado demasiado tiempo admirando a su amiga.

Como digas Dobe− continuó Sasuke con expresión fría− pero no puedes negar que la Hyuga se ha puesto como toda un diosa, hay que ver que solo con arreglarse un poco y hasta parece una modelo, es hermosa− termino de decir mientras veía como Hinata y sus acompañante se acercaban a Sai para felicitarlo.

Naruto se había quedado sorprendido, era la primera vez que Sasuke volteaba a ver a una chica, el no hacia eso y mucho menos eso de elogiar a alguna de esa manera; no señor, el mujeriego del Teme no jugaría con SU Hina-chan.

No te metas con ella Teme, ella no es como la demás− dijo el rubio con un tono amenazador y lanzando una mirada de muerte a su amigo.

¿A caso es algo tuya Dobe? ¿sales con ella? – le pregunto señalándolo d forma acusadora− porque si no es así no veo porque no puedo acercarme a ella− terminó de decir el ojinegro para después dirigir la mirada al rubio.

Claro que es mía y tú no te acerques a ella Teme− Naruto casi gritó muy enojado, estaba que echaba humo del coraje, como se atrevía Sasuke ver a SU Hinata, un momento, no era suya, el la había rechazado ¿pero que estaba haciendo? ¿que decía?, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y vio a Sasuke mirarlo con burla una vez más.

Como digas Dobe− dijo Sasuke con expresión de superioridad− pero si no es nada tuya ¿Por qué te pones así? A mí me parece que te gusta bastante y no lo quieres admitir, estas encaprichado con Sakura y no ves lo que tienes enfrente− termino de decir el azabache para después marchare y dejar a un rubio solo, aturdido y confundido tras escuchar eso.

¿ería verdad lo que el Teme dijo? − pensaba− yo siempre he amado a Sakura pero ella no quiere nada conmigo, en cambio Hinata− volteó a verla una vez más, encontrando su mirada con la de la ojiperla y provocando que esta e sonrojara al verse descubierta observándolo desde el otro lado del club de fiestas, era tan perfecta, él no podría hacerla feliz, era un idiota−¿en qué estoy pensando? Yo deje ir mi oportunidad – dijo en un tono bajo el rubio sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo escucho.

¿De quién etas hablando Naruto?¿A quién dejaste ir? – era Ino, lo había escuchado y tuvo curiosidad por lo que Naruto dijo, se veía muy serio y eso no era normal en él.

No es nada Ino− dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza− mejor vamos con los demás hay que celebrar todos juntos, tu deberías ir con tu novio− cambió el tema mientras empujaba a su amiga hacía donde se encontraban todos charlando animadamente.

La fiesta estuvo muy bien y al final solo quedó el grupo de amigo más cercanos Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Matzuri, Temari, Sai, Shikmaru, Chouji, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Sasuke y Naruto; todos platicaban sobre la fiesta y lo que había pasado y se reían de las cosas graciosas, hasta que Sakura le pidió poner atención todos.

Naruto pensó que era perfecto, en cuanto ella dijera lo que tenía que anunciar él haría su confesión.

Chicos, Sasuke y yo tenemos algo que anunciarles− dijo la ojijade mientras se acercaba al azabache para después abrazarlo− Sasuke y yo somos novios− termino de decir animada la chica para después besarlo, se escucharon gritos de parte de la chicas y los chicos gritaban algunos cosas felicitando Sasuke.

No podía estar pasando eso, en ese preciso momento Naruto se apartó de todo el alboroto y se dirigió a la barra del club, había estado bebiendo bastante whisky para tener valor en su confesión, pero ahora lo necesitaba para ahogar este dolor que lo quemaba por dentro, bebió y bebió un vaso tras otro y hasta que ya no sintió nada má.

Hinata vio la expresión de dolor de Naruto tras el anuncio de Sakura, el había planeado todo tan bien con su ayuda y todo se arruino, le partía el corazón en mil pedazos el verlo así, estaba sufriendo y solo lo vio alejarle de todos para ir a beber.

Al terminar la fiesta todos se fueron, solo que daban Naruto, Sai, Hinata e Ino, estos tres últimos tratando de levantar a un rubio ebrio que decir puras incoherencias sobre el ramen. Hinata estaba preocupada y justo hoy se le ocurrió a Neji desaparecerse con Tenten, le había dejado el auto par que regresara casa pero podía haberle ayudado con esto antes de irse; entre los tres metieron al rubio al auto de Hinata, un lujoso BMW que su padre le regalo al cumplir los 17, lo sentaron en el asiento del copiloto, abrocharon su cinturón y cerraron la puerta mientras este gritaba.

¡¿Qué hacen? Llévenme por mi ramen! – esto le parecía bastante gracioso, no sabían cómo es que podía moverse después de todo lo que había bebido.

¿estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos Hinata-chan? – preguntó una preocupada Ino al ver al rubio necio exigir su ramen una vez más desde dentro del auto.

No te preocupe Ino-san estaré bien, solo lo dejare en su casa, además aun pude caminar− dijo sonriendo la ojiperla.

Eta bien pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar− dijo Sai sonriéndole a Hinata.

Si, no se preocupen, lo haré− se despidió de sus amigos, subió al auto y lo encendió, volteó a ver a Naruto que jugaba con los pañuelos desechable que tenía en el tablero, se veía tan infantil haciendo eso con cara de sorpresa cada vez que sacaba un pañuelo y otro salía en su lugar; puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió a la casa del rubio.

Una vez fuera de aquella gran casa que parecía tan vacía, Hinata e bajo de su auto y lo rodeó para poder ayudar a Naruto a bajar, apoyado en ella empezaron a caminar y la chica cerro el auto, siguieron en marcha y una vez en la puerta de la casa recargó al rubio junto a la puerta.

Naruto-kun, necesito tu llaves ¿me las puedes dar? – le dijo al rubio, este la vio con expresión de duda y después le sonrió y señalo su bolsillo trasero para que ella se las llaves por i misma, no tuvo más opción que acercare a él y tratar de sacarlas pero antes de meter la mano al bolsillo del rubio este le dijo algo que la puso aun más nerviosa.

Cuida de no tocar de más Hina-chan porque no respondo de lo que pueda hacer− le susurro el rubio al oído una vez que la tuvo cerca, Hinata se sonrojo y saco las llaves rápidamente para abrir la puerta. Una vez dentro de la gran mansión ayudo a Naruto a llegar a su habitación, había estado muchas veces ante en aquella casa cuando eran pequeños y sus padres se reunían para discutir asuntos de negocio así que conocía todo a la perfección; lo sentó en la cama y le yudo a quitarse los zapatos y la camisa, dejándolo con el pantalón y la camiseta interior y coloco todo sobre una silla que estaba junto a l gran cama del rubio.

Hina-chan− llamó el chico que estaba sentado en la cama viendo todo lo que hacía su amiga con una sonrisa.

¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? – contesto Hinata acercándose a su amigo para saber que quería.

¿tu si me quieres cierto? – pregunto viéndola con tristeza y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo; esto entristeció profundamente a la pelinegra, ella sabía que él estaba sufriendo y le dolía.

Por supuesto que te quiero Naruto-kun− le contesto sonriendo tiernamente a lo que el rubio subió la mirada, que había cambiado completamente a una mas juguetona.

Entonces Hina-chan, ¿también me ayudaras a quitarme esto? – dijo el rubio con sorna señalando el resto de su ropa; Hinata se sorprendió y lo miro con la cara sonrojada negando con la cabeza− por favor− insistió el rubio viéndola con unos ojos vidriosos y un puchero como de niño pidiendo un juguete.

E-está bien Naruto-kun pero después te meterás a la cama− se acerco a él para ayudarlo, ¿en que se había metido? Esto sobrepasaba sus límite, vería más de l cuenta si no tenía cuidado, lo mejor era hacerlo rápido e irse.

Bien Hina-chan me quitas la ropa y a la cama− dijo el rubio feliz, Hinata e acerco y desviando la mirada le quitó u camisa interior y después le ayudo con sus pantalones, estaba por apartarse y dar su labor por terminada cuando Naruto la jalo hacia la cama quedando recostada de espaldas sobre esta con Naruto encima de ella− ahora es mi turno de quitarte la ropa− dijo el rubio seductoramente a una Hinata más que sonrojada para después acortar la poca distancia que había entre ambos y unir u labios en un beso.

Tadaaaaa

Hasta aquí por hoy, en el siguiente capítulo todo e podrá mejor, espero sus Reviews porfa, me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia.

Tratare de subir continuación lo antes posible.


End file.
